The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Powertrain architectures for vehicles include powertrain systems that employ either one or multiple torque-generative devices including internal combustion engines and non-combustion torque machines that generate and transmit mechanical torque either directly or via a transmission device to a driveline for use as propulsion torque. A vehicle generates propulsion torque when the vehicle is commanded on via an ignition key and the transmission is in a propulsion gear, such as may occur when a transmission range selector (PRNDL) is manipulated to a propulsion gear, e.g., drive (D) or reverse (R).